Fernstep's Kits
by ligersrcool
Summary: Fernstep is a loyal ThunderClan warrior who is expecting kits but a secret about her heritage is revealed and something tragic happens and one of her kits will do something that will change the warrior code. rated t for violence and death. romance involved cover by me! COMPLETE
1. the gathering

**when you review this be critical as you like but be nice about it here is chapter one. it may or may not be really long. enjoy!**

"Fernstep, you're having kits?" her sister, Silverlake, gasped.

Fernstep swung around and glared at her sister.

"Keep your voice down! I don't want anyone to know."

Silverlake nodded, understanding.

"I'm expecting kits with Longwhisker. What about you?" She meowed.

"Emberstone. He already knows about us. I told him a little while ago." She meowed.

"Longwhisker knows to. I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy for you to. It's too bad our parents are from different clans, otherwise this would be so much easier." Fernstep meowed sadly.

"Time to go ThunderClan!" the leader, Willowstar called.

"See you next moon." Silverlake meowed.

Fernstep nodded, and they departed after their own clans.

The next day, Fernstep padded over to her mother, Appleleaf.

"Can I talk to you in private?" She asked.

Appleleaf nodded and they left camp. Fernstep took her to her favorite sunny patch of clovers in the woods. Sitting down, she took a deep breath.

"I'm expecting kits."

Appleleaf's eyes widened.

**review! And I am always really busy, so I may not update right away. Now I understand everyone else's probs. Oh well.**


	2. Rogue!

**Here is chapter Two. Hopefully this will be better than the first chapter. Again, constructive criticism is encouraged, but be nice about it.**

Fernstep padded back into camp. She was glad Appleleaf was so happy for her and Silverlake (her sister in case you didn't know). She settled down by the fresh-kill pile and chose a vole for herself.

"Fernstep!" The deputy, Aspenclaw padded over.

"Could you take Snowpaw out hunting for me when you finish eating? I have to speak with Willowstar."

Fernstep nodded and finished her vole. She padded over to the apprentice den where Snowpaw was lying in the new leaf sun.

"Snowpaw, Aspenclaw wants me to take you hunting."

Snowpaw nodded, getting up, and meowed, "Okay, let's go then."

They padded into the forest.

"Show me your hunting crouch."

Snowpaw crouched down, tail slightly lifted, legs tucked in, ears flat, ready to pounce.

"Perfect. There's a mouse over there. Can you catch it?"

Snowpaw sprang and caught the mouse in her outstretched claws. Suddenly, she wrinkled her nose.

"Fernstep, there is a yucky smell over there. It's not a Clan cat, that's for sure." She meowed.

Fernstep tasted the air.

"Rogues. Can you tell me how many?" She asked.

"It smells like only one, but I can't be sure." Snowpaw meowed, crestfallen.

"It's okay. You've never smelled rogues before. Follow me."

They crept through the woods, following the smell until they came to a clearing. A white tom with ice blue eyes was there, basking. _We can take on him._

She sprang out of the bushes, hissing, followed by Snowpaw.

He spun around, narrowing his eyes, and crouched. He was going to attack!

**There. That was slightly longer. I think I will do a lot of cliffhangers, but not because I'm mean, I just can't help it.**


	3. fight

**Well, here is chapter 3. Sorry it took a while, but my parents limited my time on the computer during the week to one hour, so I'm going to type as much as I can on weekends, and post one chapter per day during weekdays. You must know by now. Constructive criticism, be nice, blah blah. Enjoy!**

The tom rushed at her. Instantly, Snowpaw charged toward him and slashed at him. Fernstep darted in from the side and butted her head into his flank. He whirled around and scratched her nose.

She retaliated and began swiping at his muzzle rythmatically until he flinched. In that single moment Snowpaw jumped on top of him and clawed at his back. The tom yowled in agony as blood spurted from his back and threw her off with a twist. Snowpaw landed hard on the ground. The rogue tried to move in to finish her off, but Fernstep was quicker. She caught him on the side of his head with a heavy blow.

He could take no more and screeched, "This isn't over!" and fled.

Fernstep touched Snowpaw's flank with her nose and mewed, "Well done. Now, let's get back to camp."

After Fernstep reported to Willowstar about the rogue, she went to get her injuries treated. Emberstone stopped her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine. After I get my injuries treated, I need to tell you something." She replied.

She mewed a quick greeting at the den entrance and went in after Swiftwater called, "Come in!"

She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the gloom.

"You can go Snowpaw. Sit here, Fernstep."

Fernstep sat down and tried not to flinch as the stinging pulp was applied to her wound.

"I need more cobwebs, Mothpaw!" Swiftwater called.

Mothpaw rushed to the back of the den to get more. Fernstep watched her.

"You know, Mothpaw must be ready by now to receive her full name." she commented carefully.

Swiftwater purred, "I know. She's great, isn't she? But I want to wait until her sister Snowpaw receives her warrior name."

"Here are the cobwebs." Mothpaw said, setting them down.

Swiftwater nodded and pressed them carefully into her wounds.

"There. You can go now Fernstep." She mewed, her eyes glimmering with satisfaction.

"Thank you."

"We're just doing our job."

Fernstep found Emberstone sitting by the fresh-kill pile, waiting for her. She called to him and he followed her to where she had told Appleleaf about her kits.

She sat down in the clover patch. The sun dappled their pelts, turning Emberstone's orange fur to flame.

She announced, "I'm expecting kits."

"That's great! I'm going to be a father! What should we call them?" he purred loudly.

"We don't even know what they look like silly!" she giggled (yes, I know, cats can't giggle).

Emberstone nodded and asked, "How long have you known?"

"A few days," she replied, "Let's get back to camp."

Emberstone nodded again and the two happy soon to be parents strolled back to camp.

**Aww, cute ending for the chapter! And for once it's not a cliff hanger. Be good readers now and review!**


	4. a few moons later kits!

**Here is chapter 4. I just decided to skip to the part where she has her kits. Constructive criticism, blah, be nice, my brother is obsessed with dinosaurs. Enjoy!**

Fernstep yowled in pain, as her belly convulsed. She was having her kits. She had no idea how painful it was or how long it would take.

Swiftwater felt her belly and determined, "Your almost there, just one more push."

Fernstep yowled in pain as a small white bundle slid into the nest. Mothpelt, who had recently received her medicine cat name, nipped the sac open delicately. She licked the kit to get it warm and get it's blood flowing to get it warm (sorry, long sentence).

Swiftwater pressed her flank.

"One more."

Fernstep wailed as the second kit came. Darktiger, another queen, did the same thing Mothpelt did. The kit gasped.

"Wonderful! Two she cats. Come meet your kits Emberstone." Swiftwater purred.

Splashkit, Darktiger's ginger and white daughter, peeked over her mother's flank.

"Aw, they're so cute!"

Emberstone entered the den. His gazed reached his daughters.

"Oh, they're just beautiful! What should we call them?" he asked his eyes still on the kits.

"How about the white one with the light brown spots is Cloudkit and the ginger and gold she cat is Firekit?" Fernstep asked.

"Those are perfect names." Emberstone purred lovingly.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge!" Willowstar yowled.

As the clan assembled, Willowstar gazed at them, eyes happy and proud. She loved introducing kits to the clan.

"Fernstep has had her kits. Cloudkit is the white she cat with light brown spots, and Firekit is the ginger and gold she cat."

"Those are lovely names." Appleleaf purred softly.

Emberstone poked his head out and nodded to everyone and disappeared back inside. Probably to help with the kits already.

Inside the den, Fernstep was suckling her kits. She briefly wondered if Silverlake had her kits. She decided to ask her next time she saw her. Purring drowsily, she fought to stay awake. Orangetail, the elder who had been her mentor before she retired, entered.

"What lovely kits. But be sure to teach them some manners." Orangetail purred hoarsely.

Fernstep glanced worriedly at Orangetail. She had already been old by the time she had become Fernstep's mentor. She would make sure her kits would be extra nice to the elders.

"Don't worry about us elders. We may not be young, but we're tougher than you think!" Orangetail said.

Fernstep nodded and licked Cloudkit's head.

Orangetail continued, "But somehow, even if you make sure the kits are nice, that won't protect them."

Fernstep glanced up in alarm.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a bad feeling about ShadowClan, and that they will kill these kits. I don't know why, but make sure you protect them extra carefully from whatever lies ahead.

**Review!**


	5. time to explore

**Here is chapter 5, fixed. Yep, I felt bad about ripping off Erin Hunter. Sorry Erin! Seriously, give me a break, I haven't written a warriors story besides this in a year, at least. I (obviously) don't own warriors. Oh, and I do love the scene where Bluekit sees everything for the first time, but I do want to make a scene where Firekit is opening her eyes. **

Firekit blinked open her eyes for the first time. She gazed around. Her mother was beautiful, a cream and brown tabby with fur that looked as soft as it felt, and her sister Cloudkit was very similar, but with spots, not stripes.

"Cloudkit, wake up! Let's see if we can explore ourselves!" She whispered, prodding her sister gently. Cloudpaw did not stir.

Shrugging, she gazed around at the other queens. Darktiger, a dark tabby with a white chest and paws, was snoring very gently. A white she kit with ginger patches that had white tips was curled up on her flank. Splashkit, of course! Another queen called Birchspeck was a light brown tabby who had no kits. Firekit wondered why briefly. Suddenly, she heard Cloudkit yawn.

"Finally! Come on, let's go explore!" Firekit said.

Immediately her sister's eyes brightened. Firekit saw they were bright blue. She turned to race out the den, when a paw clamped her tail. She found herself gazing into her mother's clear blue eyes.

"Where do think you're going?" Fernstep said gently.

"We're going to explore!" Firekit said, bouncing excitedly.

"Of course you may, but do you want me to show you around?" Fernstep asked.

"NO!" Both kits answered in unison. They wanted to look and see everything themselves.

Sighing, Fernstep agreed, shaking her softly as she watched her lovely kits scamper off. Firekit wondered what they would do first. Then it her.

"Hey, let's go see Emberstone!" She said.

The two kits scampered off to a den. Firekit wondered if she looked like her father. She glanced at her fluffy warm pelt. It was bright ginger and gold, not like Fernstep's. She probably looked more like her father. She felt excited to meet the clan.

She poked her head in a den.

"Hey Emberstone, are you in here?" She called. She couldn't see anything. She heard grunting, then someone called, "Hey, watch it, I was asleep!"

"Sorry! Let's go back to the nursery, I'm tired." Firekit yawned.

"Okay, me to." Cloudkit said, rubbing her tired eyes with a little paw.

They stumbled blearily yawning into the nursery. The exhausted kits collapsed beside Fernstep, and her mother started to lick them rythmatically to sleep.

**I like that one better. Sort of. Well, I hope you did to, but it really wasn't that different. Maybe I should stick to Wild Kratts when this is done. Oh well. I really hope this one will be better.**


	6. my mother is half wind clan?

**Sorry this took so long, but hey, school comes first. I'm just going to do a tiny part with Fernstep, then skip to the kits apprentice ceremony. Enjoy! Oh, and you know the drill. I don't feel like typing it. **

Five moons later, Fernstep was watching her kits play proudly. She still hadn't told them about her heritage. She would wait until they were apprenticed, and would take them to meet Silverlake at a gathering.

"When will you tell them?" Emberstone echoed her thoughts as he padded up.

"When they're apprentices, then I will tell them and have them meet Silverlake and her kits." Fernstep replied softly. She didn't want her kits to know yet. It wasn't that she couldn't trust them; she just thought they were too young to know.

Firekit was playing with Cloudkit. She glanced at her parents. They were watching them peacefully. Yet there was something odd, she felt like they weren't telling them something.

_One moon later _(what, I said it would be tiny)

Firekit was bouncing with excitement. Her apprentice ceremony would be soon! She couldn't wait.

"Hold still! You can't look like you've been in a wind storm on the moor." Fernstep scolded, attempting to groom her daughter's fluffy pelt.

Cloudkit was already clean, trying to hold still. She peeked out and quickly whipped back inside.

"Everyone's gathering. Let's go!" She squeaked, preparing to launch out into the clearing.

"Not yet. Emberstone will come to get you. And you will walk like a well behaved apprentice, not a kit on Twoleg crack; I think that annoying kittypet called it (I know, cats don't know what that is, but some authors have them saying human curse words.). Here comes Emberstone now."

Firekit immediately straightened up and meowed sophisticatedly, "Yes, of course mother. I will behave."

Cloudkit rolled her eyes.

"Time to go," Emberstone said, eyes blazing with pride.

The two kits padded out and sat down. Willowstar gazed at them.

"Cats of ThunderClan, it is time to welcome two new apprentices into the clan. Firekit, Cloudkit, come forward."

Firekit felt Cloudkit press reassuringly against her. Willowstar rested her gaze on her.

"Firekit, until you are a warrior you are Firepaw. Your mentor is Snowdrift."

_Yes, I have Snowdrift!_ Firekit thought excitedly. Snowdrift had received her name three moons ago, but she had played with her and Cloudkit when she could.

Firepaw touched noses with Snowdrift, happy that Snowdrift looked as pleased as she did. Cloudkit stood alone in the semi-circle, chin lifted high, shoulders straight. Firepaw hoped she got a good mentor too.

"Cloud_paw_, your mentor will be Whitefoot." Cloupaw padded forward and touched noses with Whitefoot.

"Cloudpaw, Firepaw!" The clan called theirs names joyfully.

Snowdrift nudged her gently. "I want to show you something. How to collect moss."

Firepaw felt disappointed, but she knew it was important. She didn't want the elders to complain. She followed Snowdrift out of camp and over to the tree.

Reluctantly, she started clawing at the bark.

"Wait, if you do it like that, than the elders will have their nests full of bark and will complain. You don't want that, so let me show you how to do it."

Snowdrift arched her claws and stretched them as far as they would go. Firepaw tried to copy her, stretching her claws until they ached. Snowdrift swiped at moss, cutting a neat slice. Firepaw did the same, but hers was smaller and jagged.

"There you go!" Snowdrift purred, "And even though you don't know it, you're getting better at swiping. You will be able to flick your enemy's muzzle quick and neat, kill prey cleanly."

"Cool!" Firepaw replied.

Soon, she had a huge pile. She bent down to pick it up. Snowdrift stopped her.

"If you carry it like that, you will have to make several trips. Do it like this."

She pressed it down, to get the moisture out Firepaw guessed, than scooped it up in her chin. It looked, awkward, but it was better than making several trips. She pressed it as hard as she could, than scooped it up in her chin. She followed Snowdrift to the camp._ I hope Cloudpaw isn't here!_ She thought anxiously. Snowdrift dropped her bundle at the elders den.

"You know how to make nests, so I will do this myself. There is a gathering tonight. I want you to be rested, it will be your first, so you and Cloudpaw are both going."

_I can't wait!_ Firepaw thought. She bounced with excitement. Fernstep padded up to her. Her eyes were solemn.

"Come with me and Cloudpaw. I have to tell you something."

Firepaw glanced at Cloudpaw. She shrugged. She knew as much as Firepaw knew. Fernstep led them to a really tall tree.

"Promise me you won't tell." Fernstep said cautiously.

"We won't." they answered very solemnly.

"You know my mother Appleleaf, and how no one knows who fathered me? Well, my father is Eagleclaw of WindClan, and he fathered my sister, Silverlake. No one knows, except her mate, Emberstone, Eagleclaw, and her of course. She has probably told her kits by now."

Her mother looked at them anxiously. Firepaw didn't know what to say. Her mother was half clan? That meant she was part WindClan!

"So let me get this straight: your half WindClan? But isn't taking a mate from another clan against the warrior code?" Cloudpaw asked, her eyes round.

Fernstep nodded.

"Well, we're still not going to tell, right Cloudpaw?" Firepaw said determinedly.

Cloudpaw nodded in agreement, her eyes excited. Fernstep breathed out a sigh of relief, "All right. Now, let's get ready for the gathering later."

**LATER **(I felt like doing that)

At the gathering, Fernstep introduced her kits to her sister and her family before it started.

"These are my daughters, Firepaw and Cloudpaw." Fernstep announced to Silverlake.

Silverlake glanced at them. She was a beautiful silver tabby, with glowing green eyes. "They are lovely. Firepaw, Cloudpaw, meet my daughter, Skypaw."

Skypaw was a soft furred white she cat with sky blue eyes and a grey stripe down her back. She mewed a greeting.

Lichenfur curled her teeth back. She knew Fernstep's and Silverlake's secret. She could use it to destroy ThunderClan and WindClan.

"Lichenfur, what are you doing?" Longtail, a RiverClan warrior, asked padding up, eyes scornful.

"I'm spying on Fernstep and Silverlake. They're sisters, their parents are Appleleaf and Eagleclaw. We can use this secret to destroy ThunderClan and WindClan!"

Longtail's ears pricked up, "Of course! What harm could it do to us? _We_ follow the warrior code."

Lichenfur nodded quickly, "The gathering starts soon. Let's reveal it then!"

The two cats snarled evilly in agreement. No one knew what chaos this choice would cause.

**I hope y'll like it. I'm so tired. Review like good little slaves, no, I'm just kidding, but seriously, review.**


	7. secret's is out

**Here is chapter seven. Enjoy! **

"Clans, we gather beneath the moon." Echostar of WindClan called out to start the gathering, "I will go first."

No one objected.

"All is well in WindClan. We have a new apprentice, Skypaw!"

The Clans called out cheerfully, especially WindClan. All eyes were on Skypaw. Firepaw saw she looked cool, but her shining eyes betrayed how excited she was. _I hope I don't blow it! _She thought anxiously.

Echostar stepped back to let Marshstar of RiverClan speak.

"RiverClan had trouble with a white rogue, but we chased him off. We give thanks to Dapplerain and her patrol."

Murmurs of praise swept through the enormous crowd. Dapplerain flicked her ears. Firepaw noticed she sat near Aspenclaw and two other cats.

"Is Dapplerain the RiverClan deputy?" Firepaw whispered to Fernstep.

Fernstep nodded briskly then angled her ears indicating Firepaw should pay attention. Firepaw turned to face forward.

"RiverClan has nothing else to report." Marshstar finished nodding to Willowstar.

Willowstar came forward and began, "ThunderClan has been fortunate. We have two new apprentices, Firepaw and Cloudpaw."

Everyone turned and stared at the sisters. Suddenly, Firepaw's nerves left her and she lifted her chin. Cloudpaw did the same, but they still pressed against each other. (Aw, they are so cute! Oh, I'm a bit lazy, so I'm not going to make the leaders report much).

"Coppersplash is expecting Grasspelt's kits." Willowstar finished.

Hawkstar, ShadowClan's leader, stepped forward. Firepaw noticed that though big and scary, he looked noble.

"ShadowClan has nothing to report other than the prey is plentiful." Hawkstar meowed deeply.

_It's now or never!_ Lichenfur thought.

"Wait! I have something to say!" Lichenfur called.

Firepaw craned her neck to see who was talking. Sedgefur, an orange she cat, blocked her view. She stood on her hind paws to see. A large black she cat with flaming orange eyes was standing.

"Cats of WindClan and ThunderClan, you have traitors and half clan filth among you!" she snarled.

_Oh, no! Does she know? Please tell me this is a nightmare! _Firepaw thought, horrified. Her family looked just as fearful. The clans murmured in puzzlement and outrage.

Lichenfur whipped her tail from side to side and climbed up the Great Rock (what, I don't know what else to call it) declaring, "Longtail of RiverClan and I saw Appleleaf of ThunderClan and Eagleclaw of WindClan together, acting WAY to friendly to be from rival clans. A few moons later, Appleleaf has a kit and no one steps forward as father and Eagleclaw has a daughter with a "rogue". The foster mother was Leaffeather, who had lost her kits to leaf bare. Put two and two together. Then, we saw Fernstep and Silverlake tonight introducing their kits to one another and said that it was too bad their parents were from different clans. Better yet, their mates know their secret."

Outraged caterwauls rang through the air. A brown ShadowClan cat sprang at Appleleaf and Fernstep. Emberstone intercepted her and swatted her out of the way. Silverlake, Eagleclaw, Skypaw, and Longwhisker raced over to them.

Willowstar and Echostar made their way.

"It is decided you won't be punished. But you must get home. Go, we will fight them off!" Echostar hissed.

"But-" Silverlake started.

"Go!" Willowstar yowled.

The families tore off in different directions, Appleleaf, Fernstep, Emberstone, Cloudpaw, and Firepaw towards ThunderClan's camp, Eagleclaw, Silverlake, Longwhisker, and Skypaw towards WindClan's camp.

Twigs lashed at their faces. Firepaw struggled to keep up. Fortunately, being part WindClan and part ThunderClan made her fast in the underbrush. Not quite as fast as the big cats.

They skidded, panting hard, into camp.

"Now what?" Firepaw asked.

**Ooh, another cliff hanger. Sorry, I can't help it, I'm tired. Looking for salamanders will do that to you. REVIEW! DON'T BREAK MY HEART!**


	8. battle, tragedy, bloodshed

**First of all, I feel like I should warn you all, I am moving soon, so I have to pack, which means that I will be busy, but I think I can do this. If chapter nine isn't up on Wednesday, you will know why. I am sorry to do this to you all, but I hope you all understand, and I will do my best to update periodically. Enjoy this chapter if you can it is going to be really sad but you all read Bluestar's Prophecy, and Crookedstar's Promise, so I think you can handle this**

Firepaw sensed her family's fear as strong as her own, and jumped when she felt something on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" A dark grey and white she cat called Jayfrost asked. She was very nice, but Firepaw didn't want to tell her in fear that she might hate her and her family so she stayed silent.

"Please tell me, I won't get mad or change opinion of you." She pleaded.

Firepaw remained mute.

"You may as well tell her or someone else will." Fernstep said in a hollow voice.

Firepaw hesitated briefly than meowed, "Appleleaf and Eagleclaw of WindClan are mates. Fernstep and Silverlake of WindClan are their kits. A cat called Lichenfur from ShadowClan and another cat, Longtail of RiverClan, found out about their secret and revealed it at the gathering tonight. Now every cat will want revenge on us."

She expected Jayfrost to draw away, but instead, she murmured sympathetically and promised, "I will still support you no matter what happens."

Firepaw was relieved to have such a kind loyal friend on her side. Soon, the whole clan raced into the camp. Willowstar leaped onto the ledge and called everyone out (I'm too lazy to say the whole thing and I'm tired. Insomnia will do that to you)

"As most of you know, Appleleaf and Eagleclaw are the parents of Fernstep and Silverlake. For now, we must prepare for an alliance between ShadowClan and RiverClan." Willowstar ordered.

"What about Appleleaf? Will she be punished?" Darkfoot, a dark brown tom, called out.

"They've been punished enough Darkfoot. We have to prepare." Flowerpetal, an ancient cream colored she cat who was Appleleaf's mother, croaked.

Firepaw felt a flash of concern. She was the oldest cat in all the clans, and was getting very frail.

"You're just saying that because Appleleaf is your daughter." He hissed.

Flowerpetal bristled, and snapped, "Maybe, but even if she wasn't, than I still would say that she's been punished enough."

Darkfoot muttered something under his breath. He wasn't a bad cat, just had little tolerance for cats that broke the code. (Think of Dustpelt. That is what Darkfoot's like)

Willowstar waved her tail for silence and continued, "Flowerpetal is right. They have been punished enough. What's done is done. We need to support them, not banish them. Remember the story of Mappleshade?"

Firepaw and Cloudpaw shivered. The story had been scary.

"In the meantime, we should all get some sleep. Jayfrost, Tawnytail, and Grasspelt will act as guards."

Firepaw yawned. She headed into the apprentices den. Ashpaw, a dark grey tom, hissed at her and Cloudpaw. Splashpaw, on the other hand-erm paw-, blinked at them sympathetically and whispered, "Don't mind him, he's just as shocked as everyone else."

Firepaw doubted it. Would her clanmates ever feel the same about her again?

She awoke with a start.

"Firepaw! Time for training." Snowdrift called.

She yawned and blinked groggily. She stood up; not bothering to groom herself, then left the den. She stretched in the warm morning sun, shivering with the effort. Snowdrift greeted her.

"Good, everyone's up. We're going to do battle training."

They headed over to the clearing. Darkfoot paired them up.

"Cloudpaw, you will work with Splashpaw. Firepaw, you will work with Ashpaw."

_Lucky Cloudpaw. Please, StarClan, make Ashpaw nicer than he was last night. _She prayed silently.

Her prayer was not unanswered. She was surprised to see that he looked friendlier and apologized for being mean last night.

Emberstone, Ashpaw's, and told them, "Show her the half-turn belly rake. Remember, claws sheathed."

Ashpaw crouched, hissing. Firepaw tensed. He dashed forward rapidly and twisted like a snake and raked her belly with his claws sheathed. She fell over, unbalanced, and then sprang to her paws.

"Can I try it?" She begged.

"Okay, but do you want Ashpaw to show one more time?" Snowdrift asked.

Firepaw shook her head, then crouched, focused on where she would land, then rushed forward, twisted, paws heaving upward, but lost her balance and fell and knocked Ashpaw's feet out from under him. He fell on top of her.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, wiggling out from under him.

"Naw, that's okay, it was your first go. Try again." Ashpaw said.

Firepaw repeated the move, this time keeping her balance. She managed to dart out from under him before he fell over.

"Good job! You have this natural fighting ability. Let's try some more." Snowdrift said.

They practiced some more, and hunted, then headed home at sunhigh.

It was the middle of the night when Firepaw heard someone shriek, "Invasion! ShadowClan and RiverClan are attacking! Wake up!"

Firepaw and the other apprentices blearily headed out of the den. She shook off some of her weariness, than launched herself at a golden brown RiverClan tom. He turned on her, snarling, than slashed at her pelt. She sprang on his back and clawed at him until he tried to drop on her, but she sprang off in the nick of time.

She heard howling and saw Cloudpaw slice at his shoulders causing blood to pour out and heard her scream, "Don't you dare lay a claw on my sister!"

Firepaw joined her and he fled. Matching each other, they took on another RiverClan cat, Larkwing, from the gathering. Larkwing's eyes blazed and she stunned Firepaw with a blow to the head. Cloudpaw moved in and bit her tail. Larkwing whipped around, but Firepaw had recovered by now and jumped on her back, biting a tender spot on her shoulder. Larkwing screeched and so Firepaw bit harder. Larkwing shook her off and fled.

Just then, Lichenfur loomed behind Cloudpaw and hissed, "You and your family will pay for what you have done!" and flipped Cloudpaw over and sliced her throat open. Blood gushed out, and Cloudpaw jerked once then fell still. Her death was that quick and horrible. Appleleaf snarled and attacked Lichenfur, but Lichenfur deflected her and stunned her, using that time to break Appleleaf's neck. Firepaw watched with horror. This could NOT be happening.

Lichenfur glanced at her, and curled her teeth sneering, "Now for you and your ratty parents. Longtail already killed Silverlake with the help of some other of my clanmates. Too bad they killed him before he could finish off Skypaw, Eagleclaw, and Silverlake's mate. What was his name? Doesn't matter, I'll just finish you off."

Firepaw waited for that blow to come. It did not. She heard a roar of fury and looked up to see Fernstep and Lichenfur locked in battle. Fernstep's face was twisted in grief and fury. The fight was fierce. Firepaw realized that everyone had fled but Lichenfur, and the whole clan was watching. First Fernstep was on top, than Lichenfur, then back again. Emberstone was watching, grief in his eyes yet hope to. Suddenly, Lichenfur came out on top and tore at Fernstep's chest and gashed open her throat. Just like that, Fernstep died. Firepaw wailed her sadness and fury to the sky just as a storm broke.

**Wow, I am really sorry that was so sad and…gory. I didn't say this tragedy and Rated T for nothing. Sorry about that, it makes me want to cry.**


	9. i can't think of a good chapter title

**Sorry about the two day delay, I got in trouble. Enjoy, but this will be sad to. **

Willowstar leaped down from the high rock ordering, "ENOUGH! Lichenfur, a warrior does not kill to win battles. You have caused enough damage. You must go!"

Lichenfur hissed and ran from the clearing. No one dared chase after her; they had seen what she was capable of. Firepaw stared after her, wanting to avenge everyone's death. She dragged herself to the bodies and collapsed, grievously. She heard wailing behind her. A blood stained cat thrashed behind her, at first she had no idea who it was, but then she realized it was Whitefoot.

"Are you okay?" She asked racing over.

He held up his left front paw, which was missing. Horror filled Firepaw, and she said as steadily as she could, "You need help. I'll take you to the medicine cats." And she led him to the den. When it became clear he could not get up, she set him down and ran to find Swiftwater.

"Swiftwater, Whitefoot needs help!" she wailed.

Swiftwater looked up and ran after her after she grabbed the right herbs and cobwebs. She ran over and examined him.

"This is bad. I need to stop the bleeding in your paw. Firepaw, fetch thyme." Swiftwater ordered.

Firepaw raced off and grabbed the thyme, careful not to destroy it in her teeth. She headed quickly to Swiftwater. Swiftwater snatched it and gave it to Whitefoot. She pressed the cobwebs into his wounds.

"You can go Firepaw." Swiftwater said, still treating Whitefoot.

Firepaw trudged to her den and collapsed in her nest. She must've dozed off, because when she woke up, Mothpelt was standing over her.

"Firepaw, I have bad news. It's about Emberstone. His wounds were to severe and losing Fernstep and Cloudpaw all at once was too overwhelming. Oh, Firepaw I'm so sorry. Your father is dead."

Firepaw wailed. How much more would she have to take? First her sister, than her grandmother, than her mother, and now her father. Would she lose every cat she cared for? She buried her nose into her paws.

"I need to treat your wounds. Hold still." Mothpelt gently treated her wounds, and gave her some wet moss to drink from. She applied pulp that stung at first, but brought relief after a second. Firepaw went to go sit vigil for her family.

She crouched by her family, and stayed awake the rest of the night. In the morning, Snowdrift ordered her to go to her nest. She went over and fell asleep. She had horrible nightmares about drowning in blood and death. She woke with a start.

"Firepaw, good news. Swiftwater says you're fit to train." Snowdrift mewed coming to stand over by her. Firepaw just shut her eyes tightly.

"It won't always feel this bad, I promise." Snowdrift soothed, resting a tail on her shoulder.

Firepaw nodded. _I have to train and be strong. My family would want me to. _She thought determinedly. But she still would always remember them.

She followed Snowdrift out into the forest. Splashpaw and Darkfoot were waiting for them. Splashpaw greeted them and said, "We're going hunting!"

Firepaw nodded enthusiastically but felt sad. She and Cloudpaw should be doing this. Splashpaw got down and showed her the hunting crouch. Firepaw tried to copy her and succeeded.

"I think we're ready to do the hunting patrol." Darkfoot commented.

They headed into the forest and searched for prey. Soon, Snowdrift had caught a mouse and two squirrels, Darkfoot had a thrush and some young rabbits they had surprised, and Splashpaw had a blackbird and some mice. It was Firepaw's turn.

She crouched as low as she could, but with her tail lifted slightly as not to stir leaves. She held her chin up to. She judged the distance between her and the huge squirrel. If she caught it, she could feed the entire elders den. She paused, and then jumped. She landed squarely on it and delivered a quick, neat bite that ended the squirrel's life.

"Nice job! That catch is almost as big as you!" Splashpaw said in awe.

"Impressive!" Snowdrift praised.

Firepaw looked at the ground modestly and gave thanks to StarClan for its life. They headed back to camp. When they were there, Ashpaw ran up to her.

"Nice squirrel! If you keep that up, you'll be the best hunter in the clan!" He praised.

Firepaw studied her paws in embarrassment. She felt awkward around the young tom. Snowdrift snorted in amusement and turned to tell Willowstar about the squirrel. She set the squirrel down on the pile, then said sadly, "I'm going to go to the den to rest." And turned to the den.

She lay down in her nest staring sadly at the moss in what was her sister's nest. She wished Lichenfur had never found out the secret. A burning desire for revenge boiled in her belly. She vowed to finish her warrior training and avenge their deaths.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting."

The words startled her out of her rage and set her grief back. She came out of the den to sit at the edge of the clearing. Willowstar gazed sadly down at her clan.

"As you all know, Appleleaf, Fernstep, Cloudpaw, and Emberstone died last night. We shall never forget them. However, we must continue. Emberstone was Ashpaw's mentor, and Ashpaw needs a new one. Tawnytail, you are ready for an apprentice. Ashpaw, your new mentor is Tawnytail."

The two cats brushed noses gently. Ashpaw's eyes were dull with grief. The clan called out as if Ashpaw were a new apprentice. Willowstar leaped down from the high rock signaling the meeting was over. She bounded over to Firepaw, eyes expressionless.

"Follow me." She said.

Curiously, Firepaw followed Willowstar. She took her to a place Firepaw had never seen before, a sunny little clover patch. (That's right everyone. THE PATCH. XD) they sat down.

"Firepaw, I am sorry you lost family. Your parents and Appleleaf were good warriors, and Cloudpaw would have been a good warrior. If you are anything like them, which you are, you will be a great warrior." Willowstar mewed.

Firepaw watched. She had a feeling that wasn't all.

"However, I understand that you are grieving. The whole clan mourns the loss of them. But you need to focus on being the best warrior you can be." Willowstar continued.

"But Willowstar, I am trying really hard. I want to be a great warrior, and I am trying." Firepaw protested.

Willowstar nodded, "I know. I just want to say, if there is anything bothering you, tell me or Snowdrift. Let's go back."

Firepaw nodded, and the two headed back to camp. When there, Grasspelt raced out to meet us.

"Thank goodness! Coppersplash is having her kits!" He said, his eyes wild with panic, "And they're not due for another quarter moon!"

Willowstar rested her tail on his shoulder, "Calm down. You won't be any help to her of you panic. Go fetch some wet moss or something." She ordered.

Grasspelt raced off in search of the moss. Firepaw went to the den and waited outside, but not in the way so she could see what to help with but not get in the way. Swiftwater ran outside.

"Oh, good, someone is right here. Firepaw, could you fetch raspberry leaves? They look like this," She mewed, tracing the outline of a leaf, "the edges feel jagged but are soft to touch."

Firepaw nodded and raced to the den in search of the raspberry leaves. She entered, and felt leaves, until she found what she was looking for. Jagged leaves, yet soft to touch. They had to be raspberry leaves. She ran back to the den. Swiftwater snatched the leaves and disappeared inside. A few heartbeats later, Firepaw heard tiny mewling. She pricked up her ears. A kit? More mewling. Another kit!

Firepaw felt joy. This is what the clan needed, more kits. She wanted to see them, but she was afraid if Coppersplash was very weak. Swiftwater came out.

"Two toms." She said.

The news whispered through the clan. Everyone was happy that Coppersplash was okay.

**Okay, I kind of have writers block. And like a person who doesn't care, my dad is putting a limit. I hope you all enjoyed this happy ending chapter. REVIEW!**


	10. confrontation

**First off, I want to address all of my reviewers at once because I'm too lazy to PM you all at once and I can't PM some of you. I'm glad you all like my story; it means a lot to me! I worked hard and fell behind school one week because I was writing this and another story. Enjoy! Oh, and if anyone asks, I am an apple. Its randomness, deal with it. And I just got internet while suffering writers block. I wish there was a cure for that. If I'm making anyone Mary-sueish, well, too bad! I have no idea what that means! Ha!**

A few weeks later, Firepaw was lying down in her nest. She felt sad still, and didn't want to go to tonight's gathering, but Willowstar was making her.

"We need you to back us up on Lichenfur's attack. Besides, I bet you'll want to see Skypaw." Willowstar had explained.

Ashpaw had tried to comfort her, but it hadn't worked. Firepaw just waited sadly in her nest for Willowstar to call them. A shadow blocked the entrance.

"Firepaw, I know you're sad, but you need to start finding happiness with your clanmates. They know you are sad, and they are sad to, but if you turn down their comfort, then you won't be happy." Mothpelt soothed.

Firepaw huffed softly and turned over. Mothpelt watched her. She could see her ribs.

"At least eat something! You need to keep up your strength Firepaw." She pleaded.

Firepaw sighed, and consented to a tiny mouse. She finished it and went back to her den to do who knows what.

Ashpaw stared after her. She seemed to have literally shrunken, and stopped caring for her pelt. He ran after her.

"Firepaw, are you okay? You're so skinny, you should eat more, and you could die." He exclaimed.

Firepaw just shot him a look that said, "I don't want to talk about it" and that ended it. She padded into the den and lay down. Instantly, Snowdrift nudged her to her paws.

"Come on Firepaw, you need to stop this at once. The gathering will start soon, and you need to be ready. Get up!" She said forcefully.

Firepaw sighed. Snowdrift was right; she couldn't lie around moping forever! Besides, she wanted to see what would happen to Lichenfur. She climbed out of the den once again, and stretched in the dying sunlight, yawning, and her legs shivered.

"ThunderClan, we leave!" Willowstar called.

Firepaw followed the other cats out of the clearing. She stuck close to Snowdrift, but was aware of Ashpaw, Tawnytail, and Jayfrost surrounding her to protect her. They arrived at the clearing where everyone was waiting. She realized that they were the second to arrive, after WindClan. Willowstar jumped on the Great Rock with Echostar and the two started to talk. Firepaw searched for Skypaw, and found her with Longwhisker.

Skypaw immediately spotted her, and they ran towards each other.

"Firepaw, are you okay? Longtail attacked us with some ShadowClan cats to make Eagleclaw pay for what he had done. He killed Silverlake, and Eagleclaw died later from his wounds, but they killed Longtail." Skypaw asked; her distress clear as the river.

"No, Lichenfur hit us even worse. She killed Appleleaf, Fernstep, and Cloudpaw, than Emberstone also died from his wounds later on." Firepaw said, fresh waves of grief crashing on her heart.

Skypaw stroked her back with her shoulder, murmuring sympathetically. Firepaw let her comfort her for a moment and gave her kin a reassuring lick. The two apprentices were united for a moment in sorrow. Then Skypaw shook herself as if to clear her head. Firepaw stood up. She noticed the others giving them disapproving looks, but they were kin, so she didn't care. She felt a new energy, a strong determination to prove her worth and to be the best warrior she could be. Heritage didn't always matter; it was how loyal you were.

She heard yowling. She turned to see ShadowClan and RiverClan charging down the slope. Longwhisker stepped in front to shield her and Skypaw. Firepaw lifted her chin and glared icily at them. Hawkstar and Marshstar leaped onto the Great Rock. Willowstar and Echostar scooted away from them, narrowing their eyes. The leaders of ShadowClan and RiverClan seemed puzzled at this.

Firepaw was confused at this, but then she realized they didn't know about their warriors' treachery. _How could they not have seen the wounds on their pelts?_ She thought, baffled.

"_I_ will speak first!" Echostar said icily, as if to challenge ShadowClan and RiverClan.

"WindClan reports with great sorrow the murder of Silverlake and Longwhisker. Marshstar, your warrior Longtail lead an attack, and killed Silverlake. Eagleclaw later died from his wounds. ShadowClan warriors were with them." Echostar said with a calm voice. Her bristling fur showed how furious she was. Skypaw thought she looked scary.

"Not long after that, Lichenfur lead an attack on my clan. She killed Appleleaf, Fernstep, and Cloudpaw. Emberstone also died from his wounds." Willowstar put in, "What do you have to say to defend yourself?"

Hawkstar looked shocked. Marshstar looked outraged.

"I had no idea what had happened! Lichenfur came to me saying she had done a night patrol, and they were attacked by some foxes." Hawkstar growled, "Your warriors deserved to be punished for what they did! Maybe not by death, but breaking the code is unacceptable!"

"Longtail died attacking WindClan, but we never found out what had really happened. Some cats thought it was a badger, others thought it was a fox, and some even thought it was rogues!" Marshstar yowled.

_Oh no, here comes the drama again! _Firepaw thought. The Clan leaders faced each other.

"If there is a war, we will be ready." Hawkstar hissed.

"So will RiverClan." Marshstar spat.

Everyone glared at each other for a moment longer, than Willowstar leaped down from the Great Rock.

"ThunderClan, we leave now!" She yowled.

Firepaw whispered bye to her WindClan family, then raced off to find Snowdrift. She caught up to her mentor. RiverClan hissed at them as they went. Jayfrost shielded her from any blows, as did Snowdrift. Firepaw felt scared. These were bad times to grow up in.

After they exited the gathering, Jayfrost stepped away a bit. Soon they were at the clearing. No one could believe that StarClan had not sent clouds to cover the moon. Willowstar went into her den muttering angrily. Aspenclaw glanced after her.

"Willowstar is tired, and has had a lot to deal with this past moon. However, we can't let our guard slip down. Ravenwing, Timberbreeze, you guard the entrance. Icethunder, Darkfoot, you patrol the boundary. No clan will catch us all sleeping like dormice." Aspenclaw ordered.

The four cats took their places. Icethunder and Darkfoot paced the camp boundary, Ravenwing and Timberbreeze guarded the entrance with their eyes wide and pricked ears. Firepaw wondered if they would be attacked tonight.

Shrugging, she padded back to her den and curled up beside Ashpaw and Splashpaw (oh my gosh, that rhymes!). She felt Splashpaw stroke her back with her tail, purring to comfort her, yet she had never felt more alone.

**Simon says review. I can't think of what to write next. This chapter is a lot like chapter 8. Oh well, I can't think of anything! **


	11. Assessment and ThunderClan's leader

**Hey everyone, I rewrote chapter 5, if you want to see it. On with the story!**

_Fernstep paced worriedly in StarClan. _

_ "Fernstep, what's the matter?" Emberstone asked, joining his mate._

_ She hesitated, than replied, "I'm just worried about Firepaw. We all know very well what Lichenfur will do to her, and other cats that aren't pure-clan cat blood."_

_ "Now Fernstep, everything will be fine. It's Firepaw's destiny." A graceful white she-cat with silver splashes soothed. _

_ "We're all worried about my sister and Skypaw." Cloudpaw added, coming to stand beside the silver and white cat. _

_ Fernstep sighed, but she still felt worried inside._

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!"

Firepaw woke with a start at Willowstar's call. She got up, groaning slightly. She padded into the clearing to see what her leader wanted so early.

Willowstar began sadly, "Cats of ThunderClan, I announce with sadness that Whitefoot has asked to retire to the elders den. Whitefoot, come forward."

Whitefoot limped forward, eyes solemn. Firepaw noticed that his white foot that had given him his name was missing.

"Whitefoot, we honor you for serving your clan for many moons. You shall be respected as an elder, Lostfoot." Willowstar said and rested her chin on his head as if she made him a new warrior. He licked her shoulder in return.

"Lostfoot! Lostfoot!" The Clan murmured, like he actually had been named a new warrior.

Firepaw called, raising her voice with the rest. She felt a twinge of sadness that her sister's mentor was retiring. Cloudpaw would have been devastated if she had lived. The clan disbanded, and Snowdrift padded over.

"Come on Firepaw, we need to hunt. Splashpaw and Darkfoot will join us." Snowdrift said, nudging her to her feet.

Firepaw nodded, and got up and followed Snowdrift into the forest. At least the day was rather nice.

"We're over here!" Darkfoot called.

The apprentice and her mentor padded over to join the two.

"You two are going to be assessed on your hunting skills. Good luck, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Meet us back at camp at sunhigh." Darkfoot announced.

Their mentors disappeared into the forest. Firepaw stared after them.

"I'm going to head down to the stream." Firepaw said shrugging.

"Okay and I'll head to the Ancient Pine over by the ShadowClan border." Splashpaw said.

"No, don't things are still tense between us and ShadowClan. You'll be safer at the Oak Tree." Firepaw advised.

Splashpaw nodded, and they parted. Firepaw made sure to be quiet as she crept through the forest. She paused, and her jaws parted as she tasted the air. Keeping low, she crept on a thrush. She judged the distance, than launched herself, landing squarely on top of it. She delivered a quick blow to the bird's spine, killing it quickly and neatly. She gave thanks to StarClan for its life, and then buried it and crept on.

Soon, she had caught another bird, a squirrel, and surprised a fish out of the water by accident. She padded back to camp after she collected all her prey.

Her mentor was waiting for her at the entrance. She wondered if it had been Darkfoot only who assessed her. She greeted Snowdrift by nodding respectfully.

"Go put your catches on the fresh kill pile, and then go eat. Splashpaw already came back." Snowdrift meowed, "Good job though!"

Firepaw meowed a quick "thanks", than went to the pile, but first she took a sparrow to the nursery.

"Thank you Firepaw!" Coppersplash meowed gratefully, as her kits climbed all over her, "What do you say?"

"Thank you!" the kits chorused.

"You're welcome!" Firepaw replied warmly.

She exited the den, and padded to the fresh kill pile. She chose a mouse for herself, just as Ashpaw came up to her.

"Firepaw, this is my last meal as an apprentice. Would you like to eat with me?" he asked.

Dumfounded, she stared at him, the mouse dangling from her jaws. She shut her mouth than agreed shyly, as she went over near the bramble patch with him.

"So, you're going to be a warrior after this? I'm really happy for you!" She congratulated him, but inside, she was disappointed they wouldn't train together anymore.

"Thanks! Aw, cheer up; you'll be a warrior before you know it! And when you are made a warrior, I will call your name first!" (THAT sounds really familiar). He said.

She pushed away her regret, and lifted her chin and said, "You're right. I can't wait!"

He purred, than took a bite of his minnow.

"Who caught this?" He said, making a face.

"Me, actually." Firepaw said.

"Nice job." He praised, than they went back to eating.

Firepaw crunched through a bone, than thought about what would happen when she was a warrior. She would avenge her family's death that was for sure! Than what after that though? She continued to eat thoughtfully, and then shoved the remainders away.

"I guess I'll wait at the edge of the clearing or something." She said.

"Sure." Ashpaw said, though he looked a bit disappointed.

Firepaw wandered over to the edge of the clearing and sat down, pondering. Why was Lichenfur so against half-clan cats? Sure it was breaking the code to have a realationship with a cat from another clan, but forbidden relationships were always happening, according to the elders. She thought so deeply, it startled her when she heard shrieking and gagging.

She saw Willowstar writhing on the forest floor in agony, her shrieks piercing the air like a hawk's cry.

"She's having a spasm!" Swiftwater shouted, racing over to her leader, but it was too late. Willowstar had died.

Firepaw bowed her head in grief. Why so many deaths in just a few moons? Was StarClan punishing them? She looked over to Aspenclaw, crouching beside her.

"Aspenstar, you must lead us now." Mothpelt said, dipping her head respectfully.

"Aspenstar." The clan echoed.

"Please, do not call me that yet. I have yet to receive my nine lives, and we must sit vigil for Willowstar. I will go to the Moonstone tomorrow night." He meowed, looking sad.

**So, did you like, despite the fact that Willowstar died? Please, review, your kindness will not be unnoticed. No, really, at the end of every story, I do credits, like OC's, reviews, and stuff. You'll see if you read this to the end!**


	12. Nine lives and exile

**Here is Chapter 12! Sorry it's been a while, but chapter ten in Frozen Kratts took a while, plus I'm doing a third one, Ask Warrior Cats. On with this! Oh, and the story takes place somewhere similar to the old forest, with a hint of the lake. **

"Are you ready?" Mothpelt asked. Swiftwater was getting to old for the journey, so she instructed Mothpelt what to do so she could take her place.

"Yes, I have to be!" Aspenclaw said. Tonight he would receive his nine lives.

Mothpelt nodded and instructed him what to do. Aspenclaw followed her down the winding tunnel, silent, and nervous. The tunnel made him feel light headed.

With her long blue grey tail, Mothpelt instructed him to lie down and touch his nose to the stone, in the middle of a midnight blue pool. Instantly, an icy cold feeling gripped him, and he felt like he was turning into ice. He cracked his eyes open, and then leaped up. He was in StarClan!

Gazing around, he felt awed; they were fire and ice at the same time, filled with starlight, sparkling amazingly, and their eyes were light pale moons, shining at him. He looked for some familiar faces. He saw Appleleaf, Emberstone, and the whole family, including the two from WindClan that died.

"Aspenclaw, welcome. Are you ready?" Willowstar asked, coming up.

Aspenclaw nodded, still to awed to speak. Willowstar stepped back, and a dark grey tom padded up. He didn't recognize the cat.

"I am Longtail's apprentice, Shadepaw. He thought I was weak, so he sent me to fight a badger by myself to be rid of me. I give you this life of mentoring. Use it to guide the paw steps of young cats, and teach." Shadepaw announced, touching his nose to Aspenclaw's.

At once, Aspenclaw was fiery with determination to teach everything he had ever learned, but his pelt also felt as if it were being stripped off over and over again. When he finally broke away, he was gasping.

Fernstep padded forward, her cream and brown striped fur shimmering with star shine.

"I give a life for justice. Use it for fair judgment, to give what rights are belonged." Fernstep said.

This life was even more agonizing than the last, being boiled alive, than seeing a faint white glow everywhere.

Emberstone waited a heartbeat for Aspenclaw to recover, and then stepped forward. His pelt actually looked made of embers.

"I give you a life for kindness. No matter who give them kindness and treat them with respect." Emberstone touched his nose to Aspenclaw's, and this time, the life was softer, gentler, but still slightly painful.

Aspenclaw gazed around. Who would give him a next life? Than Cloudpaw padded forward. Aspenclaw felt guilty that he could not have prevented the death of her and her family.

"It's okay Aspenclaw. We forgive, and besides, StarClan gave me my warrior name; Clouddust. I give you a life for courage to leap into battle, defend your clanmates to your last breath."

She touched her soft nose to Aspenclaw, and instantly he felt strong, like a lion, roaring and fighting whatever the threat was. When it disappeared, he felt weakened, exhausted.

"It's fine Aspenclaw. It's always hard." A voice soothed.

Aspenclaw looked up to see Appleleaf, no longer twisted from death. Her ginger and brown fur glimmered.

"I give you a life to know what is right. Only you know what is and isn't right." She bent down and touched her nose to his. Aspenclaw suddenly understood things.

A graceful silver tabby she cat padded forward. He recognized her as Silverlake, Fernstep's sister and Appleleaf and Eagleclaw's daughter. Her green eyes flashed, and she seemed so gentle.

"I give you a life for love. Love your clanmates as if they were your own kits." Silverlake whispered.

There was absolutely no pain in this life; he felt his heart swell with love for his clanmates, from the oldest elder to the tiniest kit. They were his.

A fading blue grey cat steadily came forward.

"I am Riverstorm. I lived a long time ago, before you were born. I give you a life for loyalty." This time, there was no "use it for this" comment, but the pain was so great still.

Brown furred Willowstar padded forward next. Her bright orange eyes glowed.

"I am so glad I made you my deputy. You came so far Aspenclaw. I give you a life for wisdom. Use it to bring ThunderClan to greatness." Willowstar mewed.

The life flooded through his veins, and he felt he had all the knowledge of StarClan, even though he knew that he didn't. _One more life._ He told himself as steadily as he was dizzy.

A black and white tom came forward. He recognized Eagleclaw instantly. He hadn't known him when he was alive, but he felt like Eagleclaw hadn't deserved to die for his tragic mistake.

"With this life I give you persistence. Never give up." Eagleclaw mewed deeply, his nose touching his. Aspenclaw was fiery with pain once more, determination surged through him. He would never give up, ever.

"Welcome, Aspen_star._" Willowstar called.

StarClan swirled up to the night sky again, a milky stream of light. Aspenstar told Mothpelt he wanted to remain behind, he felt like he must. Mothpelt understood.

Aspenstar raced through the woods, relishing the fading scents.

"Aspenstar, listen." A voice said.

Warily, he called, "Whose there?"

A white she cat with silver splashes came forward.

"I am Leafcloud. Listen carefully Aspenstar. Prepare for an alliance. You must unite with another clan to protect your clan from the coming storm." She warned.

He woke up.

**In ShadowClan**

"Lichenfur, I have no choice but to banish you and those who choose to follow you. Leave now and anyone who wishes to join you must go with." Hawkstar said gravely.

Bristling with fury, Lichenfur spun around and raced to the camp exit, trying to avoid everyone. A twisted thought came to her as she ran to territory just outside the clans. _They shall pay for everything. Keep your eyes open. I'll be back. _

**Finally! I am reading Tallstar's Revenge for the third time! Sometimes I feel like his mom doesn't love him, but it's not true. REVIEW OR FEEL MY WRATH! Just kidding.**


	13. new warrior

**Enjoy, because I'm doing the best I can to make this go faster! *begins typing furiously* and I thought the king in the computer chess game my uncle was playing looked like a butt. I'm so weird!**

The black cat ran through the Twoleg place, wrinkling her nose at the stench of the Twolegs. She knew, however, if she were to make the clans pay, she needed the help of the cats outside the clans.

"Hey, watch it!" A white tom with ice blue eyes hissed as she ran into him.

Lichenfur narrowed her amber eyes, and said smoothly, "Have you ever heard of the clans in the forest?"

"Yes, a cream colored she cat with sky colored eyes and brown stripes drove me out. Don't tell me you're from there too?" He snorted.

"I am, but they drove me out, and I'm looking for strong cats as you for revenge. I killed the she cat, and most of her family, except one of her kits, a ginger and gold tabby she cat with her mother's eyes. How would you like to help me destroy them?" Lichenfur asked fur smooth as her honeyed voice, "The clans have an old legend about some battle with a clan called BloodClan. To strike fear on their hearts, why don't we call ourselves that?"

The tom narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. This cat could help him with revenge, and he could help her with her revenge, as well as show her around, get her some recruits.

"Deal. I know some other cats, who would gladly take over the clans for their territory." He responded.

"Good, I don't want to leave the forest, it's to…plentiful. Show me these cats." Lichenfur demanded. The two walked side by side to the place they needed to go.

"StarClan honors your bravery and skill. I name you Firestorm."

Firestorm bent her head, licking Aspenstar's shoulder as he completed the ceremony. She felt a surge of excitement. _I'm a warrior at last!_ She gazed around her beloved clan as they called her by her new name.

"Firestorm! Firestorm!" Ashtail, keeping his promise, lead the cheer, Splashmist, Jayfrost, and Snowdrift following. The whole clan joined in, and Firestorm felt happy, but a little sad to. _Cloudpaw should be here with me, and Fernstep and Emberstone should be cheering for us with Appleleaf to. _Then she felt angry. _It's not fair! Lichenfur shouldn't have killed my family just because of our heritage! There should be some sort of rule about that! Even though it sounds like a dumb rule. _She shook herself off.

"Get some rest Firestorm. You have to sit vigil." Aspenstar reminded her, than padded into his den. The rest of the clan began to follow, though Firestorm could still hear Coppersplash's kits, who were now apprentices, Oakpaw and Greypaw. She rolled her eyes, and then settled down for the vigil. The dying rays of the Sun touched her pelt, making her appear to be on fire. She pricked her pointed ears, and kept alert.

Mothpelt settled into her nest in the medicine den. Swiftwater had retired, which meant she was alone with her thoughts. A few moons ago, she had received a prophecy: _Only the raging Storm of Fire can save the clans from the Blood that shall come. _Obviously, it had something to do with a battle, and Firestorm. She would have to prepare.  
The next morning, Firestorm could barely keep her eyes open. She fluffed out her fur, making her look fluffier than usual.

"It's okay Firestorm. You may go rest now." Aspenstar came out, blinking sympathetically.

Firestorm thanked him, and padded to the den, searching for a place to sleep.

"Over here, between me and Ashtail!" Jayfrost raised her head and hissed.

Firestorm crept over, and curled up between them. Ashtail purred, and licked her gently to sleep.

"Firestorm, wake up! You're on the patrol."

Firestorm awoke with a start as the new deputy, Ravenwing, yowled for her. Ravenwing greeted her when Firestorm came out of the den, not bothering to groom herself.

"You're going on border patrol, over by the RiverClan border, with Sedgefur, Icethunder, Timberbreeze, and Tawnytail." The raven colored she cat informed her, "You'd better, hurry, Timberbreeze is leaving."

Firestorm ran over, her familiar rage at the other two clans waking her, than she stopped. _It wasn't RiverClan and ShadowClan, just a few cats, and some rogues. _She reminded herself, repeating that mantra. Calming down, she bounded after the patrol.

They padded through the trees. Tawnytail scented a mouse, and shot a questioning glance at Timberbreeze. He hesitated, and then nodded. Tawnytail crouched low, stalking the mouse with perfection, than pounced, killing the mouse with a clean bite to the back. She quickly buried it, and the patrol moved on.

They stopped to scent mark the RiverClan border, and Firestorm had to repeat her mantra to keep from yowling at them. She sprayed her scent proudly._ Smell that, fish eating filth!_ She thought, enraged at Longtail and Lichenfur's scheme.

They continued along in the forest, and began to head back to camp. Suddenly, Firestorm stopped and stiffened, flattening her ears.

"Y'll smell that?" She asked cautiously. It was rogues. Obviously, she didn't recognize them.

Timberbreeze scented the air and said, "You're right Firestorm. We'll track the rogues."

It started to rain, and not even Sedgefur could track them through the thick downpour.

"We should head back to camp before it gets worse." Tawnytail suggested.

Timberbreeze nodded, and they headed back to camp. Firestorm silently cursed herself for not being able to track them.

"Aspenstar, may I talk to you?" Mothpelt asked.

"You may, of course. What is it friend?" He greeted.

Mothpelt took a deep breath and said, "A while back, I received a prophecy. _Only the raging Storm of Fire can save the clans from the Blood that shall come._ I know it means battle, and has something to do with Firestorm. I suggest you keep an eye on her, and we must prepare."

"Strange, but for now, let Firestorm be. She seems okay, she's only just been made a warrior." Aspenstar ordered.

Mothpelt dipped her head.

**Can't type anymore, and the next chapter may be a while, because I need to finish another fic. I'll do my best though.**


	14. leave or fight

**I am back with another chapter! I also have a cold in the middle of summer what's up with that? Oh, and I am going to skip ahead in this chapter by several moons, mostly because I have SEVERE writers block, but I also just want to hurry up and finish this fic so I do more, I had some ideas a few months ago. *bursts into fake tears for the heck of it***

** Several moon later…**

Firestorm was sitting in the sunlight, sunning herself next to Ashtail on a rock in the camp. Purring, he groomed her gently. She felt like something was watching the camp, in the bad way. She looked around and thought she saw a pair of dark amber eyes. She blinked and they were gone. She shrugged and enjoyed the moment. She and Ashtail had recently confessed their love for each other.

"Tonight's the gathering; I hope you two are rested." Aspenstar said, padding over.

"We're great Aspenstar, when are we leaving?" Firestorm replied, rubbing her face with a paw.

Aspenstar glanced at the sun, which was sinking.

"Now, or we'll be late." He leaped onto the high rock. "We leave for the gathering now. As usual, don't give away too much." (Sorry for the word choice, I got SEVERE writers block! DX)

He bounded out of the clearing, and some of the cats followed him. Firestorm had that weird feeling, that she was being watched again. She turned and saw nothing. Shrugging it off, she walked beside Jayfrost and Splashmist.

Lichenfur curled her lip in triumph, now she could disrupt the gathering yet again. Tomorrow, they would all pay, and she would have her revenge.

**At the gathering (WHAT THE DARK FOREST I JUST STARTED THINKING OF MLP! YEAH, I WATCH KID SHOWS, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!)**

Firestorm sat talking to Skypool, and kept an eye on ShadowClan. Her clan kept finding strange scents in the border with ShadowClan.

"So…hard to believe how dramatic half the gatherings we've been have well, been." Skypool said.

"Yeah, at least we can hope this one will be somewhat peaceful." Firestorm half-joked.

Skypool snorted, and then glanced uneasily behind her. Firestorm also felt uneasy to, something felt…off.

"We gather beneath StarClan-"Aspenstar started to say, but was cut off by snarling.

Firestorm gasped in shock as her a cat she thought she would never see again came forward. Lichenfur launched onto the Great Rock and turned around, eyes blazing she faced the clans, fueled by a boiling hate, a burning desire for revenge.

"Cats of all _Clans_, you may know why I am here: for revenge. I will fight you all, and kill you all, so either leave, or stay and fight. You will die if you stay. Should you choose to fight, you have three days to get ready. I will take over this forest either way." She shrieked, eyes blazing, it was easy to see she was completely mad, she was insane.

"You and what army?" Some cat yowled.

Lichenfur flicked her long tail and cats started to come out on all sides, surrounding the place. They each looked very menacing.

"I'm sure you all remember BloodClan." Lichenfur purred in a sickly sweet voice.

The leaders stiffened at the name of BloodClan.

"Well, we _are_ BloodClan now." A white tom hissed his ice colored eyes gleaming.

Marshstar bristled, "How dare you come here and tell us to leave?"

"I banished you, but it seems I should have killed you." Hawkstar added, glaring.

Lichenfur snorted, "Either way, at dawn in three days, meet me here or I will kill you each in your camps."

The tom cleared his throat loudly, "With the rest of us of course."

Lichenfur waved her tail, and left hissing.

At first, everyone was speechless.

Then Aspenstar said slowly, "I think we can all agree we need to do what the clans did last time: To unite and drive this force off."

"Agreed," The leaders said in unison, "And we should probably train together to, "Echostar added.

They worked out whom to take with them, so Firestorm turned to Skypool.

"So, yet another disastrous gathering, it's like we can never catch a break." Firestorm half joked, but inside, she was cold with fear.

"Yeah," Skypool responded weakly, "Do you think we'll be together?"

Firestorm hesitated, unsure, and then meowed, "I don't know. If we are, then we have to work twice as hard to prove we are loyal."

Ashtail sat down beside Firestorm and gave her a comforting lick, but each cat was wondering why StarClan had not sent a sign, except Aspenstar and Mothpelt. They knew about the sign of course. Meanwhile, the stars watched helplessly.

**Man, I suck this! Oh well, I just can't wait to finish this story so I can work on other stories, and learn to draw better. XD Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have writers block still, so I don't know what to write. So, review, por favor? **


	15. first few days with WindClan

** ELEPHATNS ARE CHARGING BABOONS-*notices everyone staring* Uh, sorry about that. Please ignore my awful singing. I shall wipe your memories of that! *uses memory wipe* Now shut up and read my story.**

"Firestorm, wake up, what are you, a dormouse?" Darkfoot prodded her irritably with his paw, "Come on, we have to train!"

Firestorm sat up right away and licked off some moss scraps. Last night, was WindClan's first night in ThunderClan, but sadly, Skypool was not among them. _They just want to make sure we stay loyal, _she thought.

Now she was sitting in the clearing, while she was being paired up with another cat for fighting.

"Right, so you're going to exchange fighting techniques."

Quickly, they all came into a mock fight. Firestorm ran in to one side, and veered nimbly to the other and struck the cat hard on the flank. He rounded on her and head butted her swiftly, nearly knocking her over. She leaped backward, and crouched defensively. (I'm just thinking randomly, so don't expect it to be good) He tried to leap at her, but since she was smaller, she ducked under him and arched her back, knocking him over.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Go get something to eat." Icethunder, who had been named deputy, ordered.

Firestorm ran back to camp and sat down beside Splashmist and Jayfrost. She tucked into her sparrow, listening to her friends talking about how strange it was to have WindClan living with them.

"It must be even weirder for Firestorm, she's half WindClan." Jayfrost remarked carefully.

"It is kind of strange." Firestorm admitted.

"Yeah, it's like now, you have to prove yourself." Splashmist remarked, her mouth full of mouse.

Firestorm nodded, agreeing. She didn't like it either.

_That night (since I suffer a deadly bout of writers block and suck at typing) _

Firestorm couldn't sleep. She got up quietly and went outside, sitting down on a rock in the forest, watching the moon. Hopefully she would fall asleep.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ashtail's voice startled her.

Firestorm nodded and quietly meowed, "We need to get ShadowClan and RiverClan on our side. I doubt they'll join us though."

"Well, maybe Aspenstar will ask them to join tomorrow." Ashtail pointed out.

"Indeed I will." A deep voice said behind them.

The two cats turned around, and jumped as they saw Aspenstar coming over to join them.

"How would you two like to come on the patrol with me to ask them?" He offered.

"Sure!" They meowed in unison.

"Then get some sleep. We need everyone alert." He ordered.

Firestorm nodded, and went back to her nest. She let curled up beside Ashtail, and his warmth lulled her to sleep.

She woke to someone nudging her awake.

"Firestorm, we're leaving."

"Okay, *yawn* give me a sec." She stretched, curling her tail over her back. The dawn light illuminated her pelt.

She ran outside quickly, but careful not tread on anyone's tail.

"Come on, we're going now." Ashtail urged, as they hurried out.

Firestorm struggled to keep up, she was still half asleep. That is, until she fell into the stream.

"YAH THAT'S COLD!" She yelped.

"SHH! NOW THEY'LL HEAR US FROM THE MOUTAINS!" Aspenstar snarled.

"Sorry," She whispered, embarrassed.

Aspenstar nodded, understanding, and she climbed out of the stream and shook her off. The droplets of water landed on Coppersplash, who hissed, annoyed. She felt even more embarrassed. She couldn't do anything right today!

They approached the RiverClan boarder, and halted, waiting for a patrol.

"What are you doing?" Some cat snarled aggressively from the boarder. Apparently, it was the dawn patrol.

"We need to speak to Marshstar." Aspenstar meowed calmly.

The lead cat, Firestorm recognized as Dapplerain, the deputy, allowed, "Alright, but if this is an attack-"She bared her teeth.

"It is not. Why would we attack you, when we are a few days from battling BloodClan?" Aspenstar meowed gravely.

"Good point. Come along." She grunted, "Moonfire, warn Marshstar."

A silver tabby she cat with very dark blue eyes ran ahead of them. Dapplerain padded on and of course, the ThunderClan cats followed.

"In here," She growled.

The kits and elders were all in their dens, and the warriors surrounded the clearing on all sides, so that there was no escape.

"Well Aspenstar, I hope you have a good reason for trespassing here." Marshstar growled.

***clicks save button* alright, I am going on vacation for a week, and so I won't update for a few days. My birthday is August 18, so I would be so happy if you all review wishing me a happy birthday XD uh yeah I'm weird. Well, you don't have to wish me a happy birthday; just review is all I'm asking! **


	16. We're about to fight We will survive

**Starcloud: Agreed, being Christian is awesome! :D and YAY I HAVE A FAN!**

**I can't believe it, 51 reviews! Then again, this thing's been up since March first, of course it should have that many. Do me a favor, review and help me get this fic to 60? I didn't think it would even get to 30 because it's not that great I always have writers block. WHY ME?! DX**

"We do have good reasons. We want to ask you to join in the fight and help us. Lichenfur is threatening the whole forest, not just ThunderClan and WindClan." Aspenstar replied.

Marshstar stared at him. "Nonsense, it was ThunderClan and WindClan who broke the code. She's going after you guys, so why should we join? I'm sorry, but it's your battle Aspenstar."

"Trust me, given the history of the clans, some other mouse brain will break the code by accident. I'm not saying I have anything against half clan cats," He added seeing Firestorm's expression, "And I do know that this stuff happens by accident and the cats don't even stay mates. I'm saying, that we need to make a stand against cats who blame the half clan cats. It's not their fault. We need to stop Lichenfur before something like this happens again."

Marshstar hesitated than meowed, "Fine. Lichenfur threatened to kill us all anyway. RiverClan will fight."

"Thank you." Aspenstar dipped his head, "We will go now."

They started to leave, but Marshtar said, "Wait, my patrol will see you out."

Aspenstar turned, narrowing his eyes, then nodded curtly. The patrol, which consisted of the cats who were patrolling and found them, lead them to the border, and watched them go.

"Well, it could have been worse." Ashtail meowed as positively as he could with the doom hanging over their heads.

Firestorm nodded, as they went back to camp.

"We have to do ShadowClan next. We'll do that after we've eaten though, and I'll choose different cats this time." Aspenstar announced.

He ended up choosing Ravenwing, Grasspelt, and Snowdrift. The patrol padded out the camp, and Firestorm watched them go.

She jumped when some cat laid their tail on her shoulder. It was Jayfrost.

"Do you wanna watch the other's train?" She asked.

She nodded enthusiastically, and they headed toward the training area. For a while, they watched WindClan train, but they decided to hunt instead.

They ran into the forest, but they were a little tense. She pounced on a vole, and jumped when Jayfrost stepped on a twig.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." She apologized when Jayfrost bristled as she bumped into her.

"I'm the same. We've caught a decent amount of prey, shall we head back to camp?" Jayfrost asked.

They had caught a mouse, a thrush, and a few voles. They had plenty.

By the time they got back it was almost night time. They set their prey down on the pile, and chose a rabbit to share. Aspenstar and his patrol ran into camp excitedly.

"ShadowClan has agreed to help us!" Grasspelt yowled triumphantly.

The clan began to cheer at this news, and they began to eat semi contentedly, but still tense all the same.

The next day was uneventful luckily, just training and hunting. Everybody seemed even more tense than when they had gotten back from the gathering.

_Fast forward because I really need to finish this chapter_

Firestorm woke up. She took a shaky deep breath. The end was drawing. Quietly, the clan assembled.

"I just want you all to know, I could never have hoped for better warriors at my side. I am proud to have been your leader." Aspenstar gave a very short prep talk.

"We couldn't have had a better leader!" Birchspeck called from below.

Aspenstar dipped his head to his mate.

"Thank you. We will fight, and we will win! To ThunderClan!" He cheered.

The clan took up the cheer, and they poured out of the camp like a water through a broken dam. They all hoped and prayed to StarClan that the clans would survive.

**Aw, I wanted a cliff hanger! Oh well, just review. Please? *makes bambi eyes and sniffles***


	17. battle and bloodshed

**Stupid internet is so slow.**

This was it. She could die today, but that wouldn't matter. At least she would die for a worthy cause and see her family again.

"Are you okay?" Ashtail laid his tail on her shoulder.

"Oh no Ashtail, I'm about to die. Of course I'm not okay!" Her nerves made her all sarcastic, but he didn't care. He knew she was terrified.

He said nothing after that, but he kept his tail on her shoulder. Her friends came, and they stood, or padded rather, with her and around her.

They got to the Trees, and went in. They lined up, shoulders square, staring boldly at the line of BloodClan cats. Lichenfur was in front, her reddish orange eyes gleaming.

"Have you made up your minds?" She asked, her teeth bared.

"Yes. We choose to fight." Echostar said boldly.

"BloodClan, attack!"

"LionClan, attack!" They decided to call themselves FireClan because they needed to be like fire when they fought BloodClan.

Firestorm launched herself at a grey tom with green eyes. She bowled him over, and he kicked at her belly. She lost her grip and slid off, and he attempted to jump on her, but she stuck her legs up, claws extended, and he ended up getting his belly slashed. She rolled over, ready to fight, and she attacked him. She swiped his flank, cutting it open, and blood gushed out. He shrieked, and ran away like a scared mouse.

She turned around, only to be bowled over by a blue-grey she cat. She rolled with it before she could pin her, and knocked her away. She noted that the other cat was skinny, which added to her advantage hopefully. She swatted her on the head, and the cat retaliated by flinching and knocking her paws out from under her. Firestorm rolled over, and leaped back up. _She's tough_ she thought.

Suddenly the cat's blood splattered her face, and she looked up to see her opponent dangling above her head.

"Need a paw?" Jayfrost grunted and chomped on her tail.

Firestorm slashed at her belly, and the she cat fell, twitching on the ground. She immediately felt bad, but reminded herself that this cat would have killed her if she had let her live.

"Thanks, "She managed to choke out to Jayfrost before attacking another cat, one who was trying to maul Darktiger.

She sliced open this new cat's flanks, and the cat spun around lashing her ear. Her ear stung, so she bowled over the cat, and Darktiger, once she recovered from her brief shock, dragged the cat away from Firestorm and began swiping at him. (the cat)

He shrieked and ran. (is it just me or do all the toms do the running? 0.o)

"Thanks Firestorm!" Darktiger called before disappearing into the turmoil.

Firestorm whipped around hearing somecat shriek. The throng of cats parted to reveal Lichenfur attacking Skypool.

"NO!"

**Good, a cliff hanger. I just love them ^^ so sorry about not updating in forever, I just started middle school, and i never been to a regular middle school. I was homeschooled or at a private school so yeah. **


	18. battle and bloodshed part 2

**Hey so sorry for taking longer to update then usual! I've been super busy! I'll make it up by throwing skittles at some potatoes at some random dude named Jim! Jim: WHAT?! Me: sorry, I can only come on during weekends so I can only torture random people less.**

Adrenaline coursing through her body, Firestorm launched herself at her foe. _You will not kill the last of my family! _she thought furiously. She bowled Lichenfur over, and they rolled with each other, Firestorm ended up being on top though since she had the element of surprise. She swiped her claws down Lichenfur's flank, but the older she cat kicked at her belly, and Firestorm was flung off.

"Oh yes, this is perfect. Just you and me." Lichenfur breathed, her black fur bristling. Blood splattered the ground from when she bristled.

"Nobody help me, I want this to be fair." Firestorm growled. Her blue eyes burned with a cold fire, and any normal cat would have cowered under the enraged she cat's death glare.

Lichenfur leaped for Firestorm, just as Firestorm ran forward. They collided again. Lichenfur struck Firestorm's cheek a few times, and Firestorm slashed her ears. Firestorm shook her head, blood drops scattering the ground. She snarled, whipping her tail from side to side. Lichenfur spat blood.

Firestorm attempted to use this momentary distraction, but Lichenfur was already up and running. She bowled the fiery she cat over, and raked her claws down Firestorm's shoulder. Firestorm refused to give up though. She kicked her feet upward and cut Lichenfur's belly. Lichenfur started, and Firestorm flung her off. Jayfrost ran in to intervene, but Firestorm ordered, "I said no cat helps! I want this to be fair!"

She began to beat Lichenfur rythmatically and Lichenfur flew into a rage and attacked again. Firestorm's muscles burned as she fought to defend herself. _I can't keep this up much longer,_ she thought. (Me: Oh I hear ya. I am just going to make this a really short chapter since I have writer's block, plus I only have this chapter and the epilogue before this is complete)

They yet again stopped and calculated each other. Firestorm was exhausted, and about to give up, when an image of her family, all dead, popped into her head. She was suddenly furious again, and filled with adrenaline.

"StarClan help me!" She shrieked as she ran at Lichenfur.

She could feel her family racing behind her, fast like her WindClan ancestors. She tackled Lichenfur with her ThunderClan strength, and ripped open her throat before the black she cat could react. Lichenfur snarled, her blood red and frothy. Then she was dead.

Firestorm looked up, her eyes as hollow as her voice.

"We won. No more half clan cats will be harmed because of this."

**Yes I know terrible chapter. I have writers block so bad right now. **


	19. epilogue

**I can't believe it. This is the end, finally! After two years! I'm serious! It's finally done though! PARTY! Though, expect more fics (mostly one shots) from me. Well, one shots in this fandom. Other fandoms, well, maybe not as many stories, but most of those probably won't be one shots. Now, this is going to be SUPER DUPER EXTRA short. No kidding! **

**Gummybear01: I know who you are! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ACTUALLY YOU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Have you checked the spam thing for your email? I'm replying to your emails, but you're not replying to mine, so I am wondering if you aren't getting them because of spam. **

_Epilogue_

Firestorm's P.O.V

At last, I have peace. That was all I wanted, now that I think about it. I even have kits of my own: Brightkit, a golden she kit with blue eyes, and Jaykit, a dark grey tom with amber eyes. If only Cloudpaw had lived, she would have loved playing with them.

When I told Ashtail I was having his kits, he was so happy. He was, and still is, an excellent father. Fernstep and Emberstone would have loved to see my family. I wonder how they are all doing in StarClan. They're probably fine.

At least my kits are safe. The Warrior Code now protects me and my family from being persecuted because of our heritage. Ashtail comes over, and twines his tail with mine.

Yes, I am happy at last.

_The End_

**Yes, I know, not very good, but at least it's done. I am not sure, but I think persecution could be used for not only religion, but I could be mistaken. I would like to thank-I had no idea there would be so many reviews-all of you! Yeah, I thought this would get like less than 50 reviews, but it has I forget how many now. **


End file.
